


My Dear

by Saikarp



Series: Cardtalia [1]
Category: Cardtalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: The Emperor of Clubs has had a long day and the Joker wants to make it longer
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Cardtalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot

The Emperor of Clubs had a bad day. It seemed like he’s been in meetings since he woke up, with little food and no time for a break until now. He sighed in relief when he reached his bedroom. I can finally breath. I’ll take a bath and pretend the world doesn’t exist for a few hours. But it wasn’t his bedroom. The door led to a room decorated in a red and black checkerboard design.  
Including a large and an oddly familiar bed in the middle of the room. A bed that could only belong to one person. And right on cue, a voice whispered into his ear. “Why hello, Your Majesty~ Fancy seeing you here!”  
Ivan whirled away and unsheathed his sword. “Joker, what is the meaning of this?!”  
The Black Joker laughed. “Meaning? This is a bedroom. You use it to sleep and other things~”  
“You know what I mean. Why am I in your bedroom?” And where did the door go? The Joker smiled and showed his empty hands. “I thought you looked stressed. A massage can do wonders. May I show you?”   
“Why would you want to do that?” The Joker came closer. His eyes never leaving the Emperor’s. And despite being armed, Ivan retreated. The Joker laughed. “I wish you wouldn’t be like this. I mean you no harm, and we both know that sword isn’t going to help you.”  
Ivan did know. Even when he wasn’t using magic, the Joker always seemed to have the upper hand. As if he’s fought them countless times…. Ivan felt the back of his legs hit the bed, and the Joker pounced. He pushed Ivan completely onto the bed and pressed his hand against his King’s mark. Ivan felt a strange warmth fill his body and then, he was looking at his beloved Consort. “Gilbert!”  
“Hello, my love.” Ivan pulled the other man down and hugged him tightly. I need to stop doing this, but whenever I try you… “Why?”  
The Joker sighed and gave him the safe answer. “I have to. For everyone’s sake.”  
“I hate this. Why do you keep making me forget you? Forget us?! I love you so much, I keep dreaming about you!”  
“No, you don’t. That’s the spell talking.” Ivan glared at him. “No! I know what I’m talking about. I dream of how we used to be. Before you were the Joker!”   
“Before you died.” Ivan flinched. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to protect you.”  
“I know… I’m sorry I keep hurting you. I’ll send you home now.” He reached to touch the King’s mark, but Ivan stopped him with a glare. “No. If this is the only way I can be with you, then I’ll make the most of it… You promised me a massage~”  
Gilbert was glad for the change in topic. “Mhm. Take off your clothes and lie down. I bought some scented oil~”  
Ivan folded his arms with a smirk. “I believe it’s the Consort’s job to undress his Emperor.”  
Gilbert laughed and reached for his cape. “Forgive me, Sire~”  
“I’ll think about it. If the massage pleases me.” Gilbert stood up. “If just the massage pleases you? Has my Emperor forgotten where he is?”  
“I’m in the tower my love calls home and since we’re married, that makes it my home.”   
“Good answer. Please stand. I want to do this right.”  
“You always do.” Ivan stood and Gilbert began to undress him. His hands never fumbled, and he only used magic to hang the clothes on the wall. So that his hands barely moved an inch from Ivan’s skin. “Remove your boots.”   
Ivan sat down and lifted his foot. Gilbert snorted. “Someone’s enjoying this.”  
“Of course, are you going to hang up my boots?” Gilbert yanked them off and tossed them behind him. “Are you going to yank off my pants?”  
“No. I want to savor this.” He drew them down slowly and smiled when Ivan’s erection bounced to meet him. “No underwear?”   
“I don’t like them…. Please, Darling?” Gilbert stood with a smirk. “Massage first. Lie down and relax for me.”   
Ivan pouted but did so. “Are you going to strip?”  
“In a bit.” Gilbert went over to his desk and pulled out some oil and a towel. “You want a cover for your ass?”  
“No thanks. I want to feel everything!”  
“As you wish~” Gilbert warmed some oil and got to work. His hands trailed and rubbed Ivan’s shoulders. Kneading the taut muscles until they loosened, then he continued his way down. Each portion of his back, arms, neck, and legs was carefully soothed. The oil left Ivan’s skin with a faint perfume and Ivan smiled. “I smell like your favorite flowers.”  
“You do. You’re my garden now~”   
“Oh? What are you going to plant?” Gilbert laughed. “You’re going to let me top?”  
Ivan rolled over. “Are you going to massage the rest of me? I want to smell like you everywhere~”   
Gilbert grinned and poured more oil onto his palms. “Does everywhere include your dick?”  
“Yes. Its really… tense.” Gilbert shook his head. “That was terrible. Try again!”  
“I can’t think of anything better.”  
“Then I’ll just have to inspire you~” Ivan nods as Gilbert resumes his massage. The Emperor loves this game. But he hates the pace. “I’m not made of glass. Hurry up!”  
“But you’re still so tense~”  
“That wasn’t better coming from you! Please, Darling. I need you.”  
“You have me.” Gilbert stood up and got undressed. Even when you don’t remember. You always have my heart. I can’t forget my love for you, no matter how much time passes. No matter how many times I must reset the world. I can’t give you up. I can’t stop loving you. Ivan never took his eyes off him. You’ve always been so beautiful. I can’t believe your willing to settle for me when your free… You could have anyone… Yet you choose me! Ivan smiled when he finished. His Consort hasn’t aged since their wedding day and he still tries to hide his blush. “Quit staring. Its nothing you haven’t seen before.”  
“I refuse. Come here.” Gilbert does so. And the moment he’s close enough, Ivan pulls Gilbert into his arms. They moan into a kiss as their hands act with total abandon. A lifetime has passed since their last embrace, and Ivan is determined to make up for it. Gilbert refused to be outdone, and he pushed Ivan further onto the bed. He lied on top of him, trailing open mouthed kisses from his neck to his chest. Ivan pulled him back up and flipped them over. Gilbert pouted. “I was going to give you a blowjob.”  
“Later. I need you now and the oil is still fresh enough to work.” Gilbert spread his legs. “Are you going to prepare me first?”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.” He grabbed the bottle. The oil was still warm, and he covered his fingers with a grin. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. I’m just happy I can love you again.”  
“Me too.” He lifted his hips and Ivan accepted the invitation. The oil helped a bit, but Gilbert still winced. “I’ll be slow.”  
“Not too slow. I want you~” He pulled Ivan into a kiss as he continued to stretch his entrance. It wasn’t long before Ivan found his prostate and added more fingers. “Don’t make me cum!”  
“Why not? You can handle this. Remember that time we celebrated your birthday?”  
“Do I. I couldn’t feel my ass for days!”  
“And that was before you had a tail.”  
“Leave my tail alone!” Ivan grabbed it with his free hand. “You mean this tail? Its so soft. It feels like rabbit fur!”  
Gilbert moaned at the extra stimulation. “No, it doesn’t now let go!”  
Ivan shook his head. “I can’t do that. I like stroking your tail, and your ears are so cute!”  
“Don’t touch those! Please, I’m close enough without you getting kinky.”  
“So, you like your ears and tail being petted~ What about your wings?”  
“Those are staying out of the way. I’m not letting you play with them!”   
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t want them to be touched. It hurts when they’re yanked!” Ivan nodded. That’s not the only reason. But I’ll let you keep your secret for now. He continued to stroke and stretch Gilbert until he came. The Joker is a mewling mess. Sweat covered him in a light sheen and he whimpered when Ivan removed his fingers. “Ready for the main event?”  
All joking aside, I don’t want to hurt him. Gilbert nodded. “Do you need more lube? At least let me give you a hand.”  
“Don’t make me cum~”   
“Funny. Give it to me and don’t forget the bottle!” Ivan gladly obeyed. Gilbert poured the rest of the oil onto his hands and stroked him. “This is really good oil.”  
“It should be. The guy swore Francis made it.”   
“Did he?”  
“I don’t know. The King of Diamonds has many hobbies.”  
“One of which, hitting on you when you’re not with his son.” Gilbert glared at him. “Says the one who fucked the Jack of Spades and the Jack of Hearts. I also have your cock in my hands. Do you really want to fight me?”  
“No. I just… I’m a selfish man. I hate seeing you with anyone else.”  
“So, do I. But let me ask you this. Are your feelings for them any less real than the ones you have for me?” Ivan couldn’t lie. “No. I love them. I love them even now…. I love you and them and I now it’s not fair but….”  
Gilbert nodded. “It’s the same for me. I try to stay away from you. And the world, but fate always forces me back into my place.”  
“Do you hate it?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Do you hate me?”  
“A little bit.” Gilbert smiled sadly. “I hate how powerless I am. I only want” …   
I want you to be happy. “It looks like you’ve run out of oil.”   
And you will be. I swear it! He gave his cock a final stroke and looked up at his husband. “Your huge cock just likes being greedy~ Care to give it to me?”  
Ivan nodded and gently pushed Gilbert until he was lying down. The Joker eagerly spread his legs and Ivan entered him. They moaned together. Gilbert wrapped his arms and legs around him and winced at the familiar burn. Ivan watched as he adjusted and snickered. “My poor Consort~”  
“Shut up. Its been a while.”   
“Glad to hear it~” Ivan laughed as Gilbert glared. Then he began to move, and the Joker couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He bit harshly into the crook of his neck and dug his nails deep into his shoulders. Ivan winced but forced himself to laugh. “What? Its not a bad thing to not have sex all the time, Darling.”  
“That’s not what you meant. Don’t think I’ll let you get away with it!” Ivan smiled down at his love and slowly began to thrust into him again. Gilbert tried to stay angry, but his Emperor knew him too well. “I hate you. You’re such a child!”  
“You love me, and I love you.”  
“I always will~” He began to pick up the pace as he felt Gilbert’s body adjust to him. The Joker moaned and kissed him, while moving his hands down his back. Mapping every curve until they reached Ivan’s ass and squeezed. Ivan smiled and sped up. His thrusts getting closer to Gilbert’s prostate. Gilbert cried out once he found it and Ivan became a little rougher. “Let’s cum together!”  
Gilbert nodded and Ivan had to ask. “Don’t send me back right away. There’s so many things I have to say to you!”  
The Joker just smiled. “We’ll see. It depends on how things are going in your kingdom.”  
No. The Joker couldn’t grant this wish. But Ivan didn’t have to know. They reached their climax within seconds of each other and Ivan nearly collapsed. Gilbert snickered. “Been a while for you, my Emperor?”  
“Shush I’m still inside you.”  
“Mhm, you sure are~” Ivan kissed him before rolling over, so he was lying beside him. Gilbert hugged him and listened to Ivan’s heartbeat. “You’re always doing that.”  
“Because I miss being with you.” Not just for sex. But for comfort. I’ve missed talking to you. Hearing you laugh. Being with you every day… But I can’t keep you. Ivan kissed him and closed his eyes. Content in the arms of his dear Consort. Gilbert waited until he fully asleep before hugging him again. “I love you, Ivan.”  
He brushed his hand against the King’s mark….and the Emperor of Clubs woke up alone. In his bed feeling very well rested, yet also cold. “I need to end these dreams.”  
He didn’t see the Joker in his mirror. Silently watching as he fell back asleep. “I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a planned 3 shot. I'll also be writing more Cardtalia with other characters


End file.
